Up Until Then (GALS! Version)
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A GALS retelling parody of Episode 20 in School Rumble: Second Semester, with about 70% different dialogue and scenes. This includes a bit of romance and humor, aguest starring Karasuma, Tenma, and Hanai, as cameos. Aya Hoshino is a new cadet to Cy-Bo-Div, and is trying to impress Chief Otohata. Rated T for violence, blood, suggestive scenes, & mild language.


**_Disclaimer:_**

This Fan Fiction is a cross between Mihona Fuiji's Super GALS and Jin Kobayashi's School Rumble; with Super GALS parodying a School Rumble story. Now, I do not own the rights to both animes, but my head is like a well-oiled machine of creating a cross-over Fan Fic, and this does however involve the characters of Super GALS (Created by Mihona Fuiji) with a storyline from the anime School Rumble (Created by Jin Kobayashi and directed by Shinji Takamatsu).  
This story is a School Rumble parody with a GALS twist.

I mixed the story of School Rumble's infamous, yet freaky Episode, "Up Until Then...", and made it into a GALS! version of it, with Aya Hoshino playing opposite Tenma Tsukamoto. You may witness some romance, some humor, and some weird stories out of it, but you may seem to know that. The story may be the same as the anime, however, most of the story is spliced into GALS! parts, and some of my own personal writing prowess, which makes it a completely different story.

You'll also see 3 characters from School Rumble making appearances, which is indeed a given; Let's face it, why write a GALS!/School Rumble Crossover, when you can feature a selective bunch of characters from both animes?

Enjoy. And please review if any.

*GALS/Super GALS (Created by Mihona Fuiji)  
*School Rumble (Created by Jin Kobayashi)

* * *

_**Up Until Then… (GALS Style)**_

In the office of Cy-Bo-Div, a.k.a. Cyborg Division, 4 officers were sitting in the table looking on the chief of Cy-Bo-Div.

"Man, can you believe this new chief over there?" Rie asked.

Satsuki answered, "I know. He's _way _hotter than the last chief we had."

Chief Rei Otohata was sitting by the table, writing down the charts on his cadets, including the 4 sitting in front of him from 5 feet away.

"The last guy was such a drag," Satsuki replied in disdain, "This new guy has to be stone cold."

Rie boasted, "I mean, the guy is GL, but he has many letdowns on the '_looks scale_'."

Aya got up from her seat and shouted, "What's wrong with his looks anyway?"

She blushed and sat back down. The other girls looked on in shock.

Satsuki asked, "What's your problem, Cadet Hoshino?"

Aya said, "Oh… nothing."

Miyu then said, "Oh, Aya, you know much about Chief Otohata?"

Rei then called to the four cadets, "Can anyone get me some tea, please?"

Aya frantically got up and said, "I'll do it!"

Miyu, Rie, & Satsuki watched on, as she went to get some tea. While she left through the door, Rie became a bit unimposing by it.

"I hate her," she said, "She's so new. She's been here for weeks now, but it just isn't right being an errand girl for Chief Otohata."

"Of course, Miyu is worried about it," Miyu added.

Satsuki let out an evil sneer and said, "I think it's time we give her the 'Cy-Bo-Div' Welcome."

Rei continued to write down the sheets, he wondered about how he has the job. He remembered how he got the job:

_A mysterious guy comes in the record store where Otohata works at._

"_Excuse me, are you Rei Otohata?" The man asked._

_Rei replied, "Yes. Who are you supposed to be?"_

"_I represent a police force that works in the city," the man answered, "I would like you to take my place in Cy-Bo-Div."_

"_Cy-Bo-What?" Rei asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"_

"_It's no joke."_

_The man takes off his hat, revealing as Oji Karasuma, the leader of Cy-Bo-Div._

"_I requested a leave of absence after a horrible death of one of my soldiers, Officer Tenma Tsukamoto," Karasuma added, "And I was shocked by her demise."_

"_And what does this have to do with me?" Rei asked._

"_You have no choice," Karasuma answered, "You were chosen to led Cy-Bo-Div by our board of directors."_

"_Uh, and who do I take charge to in you Cy-Bo-Div?" Rei asked in very little sarcasm._

_Karasuma tells Rei that Cy-Bo-Div is patrolled by female cyborgs in the district. These girls that are fully cybernetic lead two different groups: "Cy-Bo-Div" and "Cy-Bo-Ter"._

_Rei was not a bit amused and said, "Fine. I'll do it, but you find me a job for Yuuya."_

_Karasuma agreed and gave Rei the job._

Rei was at the desk, still writing down his worksheets, and said under his breath, in much disdain, "I really wish this beats running into Kotobuki again."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aya was finishing up pouring some hot tea for Otohata; she began to run down the hall, bringing the tea for Otohata.

Aya remembered how she joined Cy-Bo-Div along with her friends. She remembered that she was picked up by Miyu, after an accident. She suddenly had amnesia from the accident, and did not remember what happened or how she came to be. Since then, she has been working for the Division for 3 weeks now. As of now, she's trying to win the heart of the ice cold Chief Otohata, by, for starters, bringing him tea.

As Rei watched Aya come closer, he began to write a circle on her worksheet for "_Tea Serving_". But as Aya was about to reach for Rei, Satsuki dropped an empty can of juice on the floor. The can rolled onto the floor in front of Aya. She stepped on the can, without looking, and slipped. She fell to the floor, spilling the tea. Rei, a bit unhappy as usual, wrote an "X" on Aya's worksheet.

Satsuki smiled at Aya and said, "Tough break, kiddo. You spilled the tea."

Aya then looked embarrassed saying, "Sorry… I guess I got a bit clumsy there."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Satsuki said, "You can always try again. Oh, and bring _me_ some tea, too."

Aya got up, and headed back to the kitchen.

Aya, however, remembered the can, and suddenly realized that Satsuki did that on purpose. In anger, she poured two cups of tea on the tray, but then used a rag of dirty water and squeezed out the water into Satsuki's cup.

"She thinks she can treat me that way by throwing a can of juice by me," she shouted wrathfully, "I'll show you!"

She suddenly stopped and said, "Whoa? What happened? Did I just let myself explode?"

She then suddenly smiled and said, "Oh, well. I guess it was nothing. I better bring the tea to Chief Otohata."

Aya rushed back to the office, with the tea carefully on the tray she's holding.

She returned to the office with the tea, but Rie had a plan to scare her.

"Hey, Aya," Rie shouted, "Your uniform's unbuttoned wrong."

"What?" Aya cried in shock.

Aya stopped on one foot with the tray still standing, balancing in her hand, keeping the cups of tea intact. The girls began to applaud; but after the applause, she fell down dropping the cups of tea.

Rei looked on, and marked another "X" on Aya's sheet.

Aya, nearly in tears, started to shake a bit, as Rie giggled behind her back.

Aya, livid beyond belief, started to make _three_ cups of tea for Otohata, Satsuki, and Rie; however, she grabbed the same dirty rag and squeezed the dirty water into Satsuki & Rie's tea.

"My uniform wasn't unbuttoned," she growled in much anger, "And what the hell is she thinking of, laughing at me like that? Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

She started to pant after pouring the water, but then stopped in a surprise look, "Not again! What just happened?"

She looked on in disbelief, "Is this because of the memory loss I had? It must be it."

Aya forgot about it and grabbed the tray of tea saying, "Oh, well. Third time's a charm. I hope Otohata-kun likes my tea."

Aya ran back to the office, but as she approached Otohata's desk, she saw Miyu lying on the desk in front of Rei.

She let out a scream of fear, as the tray was sent flying to the air.

All shaken up, she said to Miyu, "Not you, too, Miyu! I thought we were friends."

Miyu looked forlorn and said to Aya, "I'm sorry. To be honest, Yamato-kun is the only person for me. Besides, Miyu was forced to by the others, since this is all a part of a traditional phase."

Aya then stood in shock, "So… this was all… a…"

She began to cry and started to run off.

"Aya, wait!" Miyu shouted, trying to bring her back.

She began to run down the hall with tears in her eyes. She thought aloud, "Those girls are so mean! This must be that infamous Cy-Bo-Div hazing I've heard about!"

As Aya left the office, the tray of tea fell by Otohata's hands with all 3 cups still in place; Otohata grabbed his cup.

"Aya did pretty well bringing me some tea," he said, "That deserve some credit."

Miyu looked at Rie & Satsuki, who were still amused by Aya's actions.

"You two are so mean! What gives you the right to hurt her?" Miyu shouted.

"What?" Satsuki replied, "We were just having fun. It is tradition."

Rie added, "Yeah. Don't be so upset about it."

As Miyu was about to scold them, a girl with her blazer draped over her shoulder enters the office. The girl had bleached blonde hair with a red streak on her; it was Ran Kotobuki.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" She asked to all three.

"Miyu can explain," Miyu responded, "They were giving Aya the Cy-Bo-Div hazing!"

"We're sorry, Ran," Rie said in a sad look, and pointed at Satsuki, "It was _her_ fault!"

"Haven't I taught you three gals anything?" Kotobuki proclaimed, "_Never_ disrespect your fellow gals; especially your fellow Cy-Bo-Div cadets. It's an ironclad rule!"

Satsuki & Rie looked disappointed and then apologized to Ran & Miyu.

"Miyu's sorry, as well," she added, "I was a part of this whole thing, too."

"It's not your fault, Miyu," Kotobuki said, "You have been following tradition, but you should've known better."

Rei then said to Kotobuki, "Spoken like a true Gal."

"Oh, like you talk _that_ way, Chief Otohata," she said sarcastically.

Kotobuki snatched Otohata's tea. "I'll have a word with Aya, as soon as I can find her. But don't you think you should go talk to her?"

"I will, but why don't she tell her herself?" He asked.

She then told the other three to come with her to make things right. She sipped the tea a little bit, and then started to spit it out.

"EW! What the hell is this?" She shouted, "This tea is horrible!"

Kotobuki threw the cup of tea to the air and marched out of the office. As she left to find Aya, she said to the others, "If you want to make this right, you should go apologize to Aya. Got it?"

"Yes, Cadet Kotobuki," All 3 girls said dejectedly.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the office, a cup of tea (The same tea that Kotobuki threw) flew right onto Yuuya Asou's head. The tea was pouring on his head. He picked up the cup from his head and thought aloud, "Ran's tea is so hot."

Yuuya runs "Cy-Bo-Ter" or "Cyber Terrorist Division", which is like "Cy-Bo-Div". He's with Mami Honda and Harue Kudo, who are sitting by the table with Yuuya.

"You want one, Yuuya?" Mami asked.

"Want what?" He asked.

"She means a 'Cy-Bo-Div' ritual," Harue answered, "That's what she meant."

"Yuuya," Mami pleaded, "Please try to understand. After seeing Aya-ppe getting hazed, we thought you'd be getting one, as well."

Yuuya got up and shouted in anger, "Just because I'm new here, doesn't mean I'd get embarrassed again! And how dare you talk to your superior officer? You're members of Cyborg Division, not a sorority group! Grow up, why don't you?"

Yuuya's shouting caused the rest of the officers and cadets to notice the uproar.

"Uh, Second Place," Harue whispered, "You're making a scene."

Mami looked on in disbelief, "Yuuya, don't be so mean."

Yuuya then said, "I'm sorry, I must've lost my cool there."

He then looked at Rei, who's still doing the reports. He then remembered how he joined the group:

"_Huh? Cy-Bo-Div?" Yuuya asked._

"_Do you want to join or not?" Rei asked, "I'm not forcing you, I'm just saying that you need a break from being famous."_

_Yuuya then answered, but looks a bit upset, "I wish I could, but I promised Mami-rin to spend time with her. If I don't go to Ikebukuro soon, she'll throw a fit."_

"_Worry about your girlfriend later, Yuuya," Rei said in his own matter, "What's more important, your career or your future?"_

"_Will Ran be there anyway?"_

"_I seriously doubt it."_

"_Good. Because wherever she goes, Mami-rin throws herself in the fire of battle."_

"_Things never change, whenever Kotobuki gets into a feud with Honda."_

_He conceded to Rei and stated, "I'll do it just to avoid the war games between Ran & Mami-rin."_

He continued to look at Rei in the office. Yuuya got up and started to bellow, "This is not fair! Have I been screwed out of my future?"

Mami grasped Yuuya by the head and cried, "Yuuya, please don't make a scene!"

As Mami continued to grasp onto Yuuya, who has his screams muffled, Harue watched on in disgust.

Meanwhile, Aya was on the roof, watching the view of the city. She still rememberd what the girls did to her, and thought to her if she's been treated wrongly.

"I feel like I've been used lately," Aya said in sadness, "All I wanted was for Otohata to understand me."

Kotobuki arrived at the rooftop. She called to her, "Are you okay, Aya-ppe?"

Aya turned around and saw Ran in the rooftop doorway.

"Ran," Aya said.

"Hey, there," Kotobuki said as she winked at Aya, "What's wrong?"

Kotobuki sat down by Aya on the rooftop. Aya explained what happened to her.

"And well, all of a sudden," she continued, "I started to blow a fuse; I even almost regained my memory of an accident I had."

"I see," Kotobuki said, "That explains a lot from you, Hoshino."

"What do you mean? I'm just a smart nobody."

"Hey, now; that's not the Aya Hoshino I know. The Aya _I_ know is always cheerful, and whether or not she has this trait, she _always_ has the kind of happiness that brightens the world."

"Yeah, but it's just an act."

"Act or not, you're just getting used to being known around here. Besides, there _was_ someone I know that had that same problem."

"Who?"

Ran told the story about how she partnered with Tenma Tsukamoto:

_Ran & Tenma chased down a bad guy; the thief was a large person with a dark red jacket and a blue Mohawk._

"_Stop right there!" Tenma shouted._

_The thief stopped at a dead end. Ran & Tenma arrives at the scene, but the thief snuck off behind them._

"_She's getting away!" Tenma cried._

"_Sneaky little bastard! Get him!" Kotobuki shouted._

_The thief found his escape car and went inside; however, Tenma found him first and pointed a gun at the thief. Kotobuki arrived at the moment and grabbed the thief. The thief tried to escape, but Kotobuki held on tight._

"_Good job, Tsukamoto!" She said, giving a thumbs-up._

"_Thanks. It's nice to help side with the daughter of the Police Dynasty."_

_But as Kotobuki was about to slap the cuffs on the thief, he pointed his gun at Tenma and fired. The bullet struck Tenma in the midsection causing her to fall to the pavement._

"_Tsukamoto!" Kotobuki shouted._

_She bashed the thief on the head with her elbow, making him unconscious. She then rushed over to Tenma, who is bleeding on her shirt._

"_Officer… Kotobuki…" Tenma said weakly, "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay, you didn't mean to," Kotobuki said, as she started to get teary-eyed._

"_I guess I was a clumsy ox after all," Tenma continued, "I really have no heart at all."_

_Kotobuki smiled and said, "No, you were great as an officer. I will say this; no matter what, you will ALWAYS have a smile on your face that brightens this world. So hang in there, kiddo."_

_Tenma smiled, and then coughed up a little blood._

Kotobuki continued on, "Hours later, Tenma was taken to a local hospital, and was treated for her injury. She died 3 hours later. The former Chief resigned his post and gave the job to Otohata. Though, I'll never understand why Second Place & Mami-rin came along as well, but oh, well. I think the real reason is that he loved Officer Tsukamoto; but I guess we'll never know."

Aya then asked, "What's that got to do with me?"

"Like you," Kotobuki replied, "Tenma started as a new face. Just like you, she was hazed rudely, and just like you, she was treated wrong. But, she was taught that no matter what, she'll _always_ have a smile upon everyone's face."

Just then, Miyu & Rie appeared by the doorway.

"Aya, we're sorry we treated you this way," Rie said, "Can you ever forgive us?"

Satsuki gets pulled by Miyu and was forced to apologize to Aya. She apologized, but said it in an insincere matter. However, Aya forgave everyone.

"Thank you, you guys," she said, as she began to get all weepy, "You guys are great."

Aya began to cry, as Miyu, Satsuki, & Rie began to comfort her, while Ran watched on. Meanwhile, Otohata walked in and watched on. He suddenly had a heart for Aya. Kotobuki shoved Aya in front of Rei with a grin and said, "Go on, Aya. You're brave enough to talk to him."

Aya looked nervous as she tried to say her words to Otohata.

"Chief Otohata-kun…" she said in a nervous state.

As they were by the rooftop, Yuuya watched on in amazement, through the blinds.

"You know," he thought, "That Aya _does_ look familiar."

Harue then shouted, "Chief Asou! Will you get back to your seat and return to your post?"

Mami then snapped to Harue, "Will you leave him alone? He's just looking out for Rei."

Yuuya sat down and said, "Thanks, Mami. You know Rei & I have been through a lot together. And well, he's the reason I got this job."

"Me too, Yuuya," Mami added, "When I saw you coming by saying you need to be in Cy-Bo-Div, I decided to come with you."

She then remembered how she joined Yuuya:

"_What?" Mami cried as she was with Yuuya in Ikebukuro, "You mean you're leaving me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mami-rin," he pleaded, "But I won't be long. This is pretty much a short term contract. Besides, I won't leave you. So, please wait for me."_

_Mami then grabbed Yuuya's arm and said, "In that case, I'll join you side by side! Cy-Bo-Div needs a lovey-dovey couple like us."_

_He started to stammer as Mami dragged him to the Ikebukuro Station._

"_It's decided then!" She shouted cheerfully, "Mami Honda & Yuuya Asou will be going to be with Cy-Bo-Div! But first, we'll head to that Sushi place I like."_

_Yuuya, in tears, started to mutter some words._

"See?" Mami continued, "I know you would never leave me in a lifetime."

Yuuya started to scream, "_YOU_ DRAGGED ME INTO IT! DON'T LUMP ME INTO THIS BULL-!"

Just then, the siren went off. Everyone heard the alarm and dashed off.

"What the hell is going on?" Satsuki cried, as the group entered the control room.

The group arrived in the control room, with a group of girls, who look the same, typing on the keyboards. All the monitors say, "ALERT!"

"We have a serious Code: RED Situation here! Someone has entered the mainframe!" The intercom said.

"I knew it would be him again," Otohata said, "We're ready for him this time."

He turned to the girls and cried, "All right, girls! Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!" All the girls shouted and salute to Otohata.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuuya protested, "That's _my_ Division!"

The girls rushed to their entrances of the digital area. They all slid down into their neon-colored costumes. The gals fell in line; they arrived at a virtual field, which is a flat wire-framed area like inside of a computer.

"Count off!" Otohata shouted.

"One!" Kotobuki shouted.

"Two!" Miyu cried.

"Three!" Satsuki shouted.

"Four!" Aya called out.

"Five!" Rie shouted.

"Six!" Mami called out.

"Seven!" Harue called.

"Again!" Otohata shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"I'm six!"

"Seven!"

"Ladies, it seems he has returned to get us," Otohata continued, "We must stop him at all costs, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The girls shouted.

Yuuya rushed in and shouted at Rei, "Can't you wait for me, Rei? This is getting annoying! And besides, I keep telling you that this is _my_ department!"

The monitor flashed, revealing Tatsuki Kuroi in a white jump coat and weird eyeglasses.

"Ook! At last we meet again, Cy-Bo-Div!" Tatsuki said.

"Prof. Tatsukichi!" Kotobuki cried.

Tatsuki shouted, "It is time I finally defeat and delete you once and for all! And to start, I'll take care of the likes of all seven of you! You cannot defeat the scientific ways of Machida Black!"

"Miyu will not be intimidated and neither will all of us!" Miyu shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Tatsuki shouted, "Attack, my drones!"

Tatsuki released a batch of mechanical bees, which look pretty much like Sayo, Misato, & Naoki, and started to attack the girls. All of them tried to fight off, but to no avail. Miyu & Satsuki were almost pestered by them, while Kotobuki started to shoot at them. Mami did a Karate pose and shouted, "BRING IT ON, YOU INSECTS!"

The bees let out a heavy sting at all of the gals, but Aya. They fell to the ground as Aya watched on. "No! You can't die!"

Enraged, Aya destroyed the bees. As she stopped, she saw the girls being teleported away.

"You did it, Aya." Miyu said.

"We're truly sorry for everything." Rie added.

Satsuki said, "Don't worry about us, we'll be back."

Kotobuki added, "And we'll see you soon."

Harue said, "But now, you can fight for all of us."

Mami cried, "We believe in you, Aya-ppe!"

The girls disappeared as Aya started to have a moment.

"My friends," she shouted in confidence, "I won't let you sacrifices be in vain!"

Otohata interrupted saying, "You do realize that they're not dead; but that's not the point. There is something I must tell you before the final battle."

Aya then thought to herself, "Could this be it? Could he tell me about my past?"

But she was interrupted Otohata and said, "Please, wait! Otohata-kun! There's something I must tell _you_!"

Aya began to fluster up her courage. However, Otohata grabbed her by the face and said, "You listen to me. I love you, Aya."

Aya began to blush and smoke at the same time. She nearly fainted.

"Ever since you have been with us for a while, I have been eyeing on you for a while," he continued, "You have really showed me your courage, and I like that on a girl like you."

"Really?" Aya said in much joy.

Rei answered, "I do."

Tatsuki then said to both of them, "Aw, young love between a cyborg and a human. It's too bad I have already launched a secret weapon in your fair city!"

He began to laugh evilly. Otohata ran off in a sprig.

"Otohata-kun! Where are you going?" Aya shouted.

"I'm needed elsewhere," he said, "I leave it up to you!"

Aya smiled as Otohata left.

Yuuya, however, was flabbergasted, and had a confused look on his face. He then asked, "So, wait. What really _did_ happen to Aya's memories?"

Tatsuki replied, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The monitor shows a picture of Aya's past:

_Yuuya walked with Otohata in the snow, by downtown Tokyo. They stopped and saw Haruki Hanai, in a white lab coat, grabbing Aya by the arms, trying to escape._

"_NO!" Aya cried, "NO! I don't wanna go with you!"_

"_Nonsense!" Hanai shouted, "You're an artificially modified cybernetic human! You can at least ACT like one!"_

_Aya broke out of Hanai's grasp and ran across the street. However, as she ran in the middle of the street, a truck hit her. She flew into the middle of the street and landed face-first into the pavement. Minutes later, an ambulance came and placed a bloodied Aya on a stretcher._

_The scene on the monitor disappeared, after showing the memory._

"So, _that's _it! But do you think _that_ might have been the reason Aya lost her memory," Yuuya thought.

Tatsuki replied, "Yes, it was!"

Yuuya stood in shock.

"But," he continued, "With the slight modifications, we've rebuilt her to her rightful state; _except_ _now_ she's more powerful than ever, since I helped recreate her."

As Tatsuki laughs, Aya started to shake in anger. "You're gonna pay."

Yuuya & Tatsuki turned to Aya.

"What did you say?" Tatsuki asked.

"I said, you are gonna pay for what you did to me," Aya cried, "You'll be sorry you messed with me; a GAL with a heart so pure cannot be tainted at all!"

Just like that, Aya's heart began to glow. Tatsuki & Yuuya began to look on in astonishment.

Back at the control room, the monitors started to flash red and saying "MAT-GAL!"

"Aya's otome circuits are going critical!" The Intercom said, "That means we're totally gonna get it now, and the big guy is coming out from below!"

Down at the basement, Otohata is by a giant robot that looks like a police rabbit.

"So, it finally begins," Otohata said as he looked up to the giant robot, "Okay, big guy, it's your turn."

The rabbit's eyes began to glow white, as the doors began to open.


End file.
